


the greatest thing is to love and be loved in return

by decadentbynature



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Dimitri is a sap who loves Byleth with all his fucking heart, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: It's difficult to grab moments of intimacy when you're a King of a recovering country, and the new head of the dominant religion but Dimitri and Byleth make due. Course, that means, during those brief moments of respite, they indulge in each other as much as possible.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 270





	the greatest thing is to love and be loved in return

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anonymous!  
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Byleth’s skin was warm and slick with sweat underneath his palms. Not for the first time, he worried that the feeling of his pounced calloused and rough hands was unpleasant for Byleth. Too compensate for the possible discomfort, he followed the trail of his hands with his lips, covering his pale body with bright blooms of red. Writhing underneath him, the normally quiet Byleth was anything but. Loud moans, gasps and mews poured from between his plush, wet lips. Intermixed in those gorgeous, unrestrained sounds of pleasure were pants of his name, falling off Byleth’s pink tongue like drips of honey. Each one fanned the wildfire burning in the base of his belly even hotter. Panting raggedly, sweat soaked hair hanging in front of his face, Dimitri swallowed hard. Every inch of his body was burning with tingling heat. Dizziness swamped him, making it hard to focus. His mind was mostly blank, save for two questions being asked on repeat. Did it feel good? Was he making him feel good? He…he wanted so badly to make him feel good! 

Buried deep inside of Byleth’s ass, the twitching muscles constricting tightly around him, squeezing his cock with such strength, it made him feel like he was being milked, Dimitri kept the pace quick but steady. Sharp, bright pleasure rolled up from where he and Byleth were intimately connected. It thundered through his veins, demanding his attention, doing everything within his power to send him tumbling down into a mad heat. Gnawing at the interior of his cheeks, he ignored it as best he could – focusing instead on his Byleth. This…it was all about him. He wanted him to feel good. He wanted to make him cum repeatedly until nothing was coming out. It didn’t matter to him if he didn’t cum once. All that mattered was Byleth’s pleasure. 

“Di…Dimitri-!” Byleth ground out, his slender fingers curling into the pillows propping his upper half up, “Cu…cumming! Cumming!”

An immense wave of ecstasy washed over him. Pushing in all the way, he switched from the normal broad strokes of his hips to a short, shallow pump, keeping the majority of his cock inside to stir Byleth up. His reward was a sharp, gasping moan. Byleth threw his head back. A hard tremor wracked his slender body. Reaching up to gently take hold of Byleth’s jaw, he tugged his head back down so he could see his expression as he came. Byleth made a weak effort to jerk away. Not wanting to risk tightening his hold even further (controlling his strength was even more difficult when he was this aroused), Dimitri leaned down to sweetly kiss the corner of Byleth’s mouth. 

“Don’t hide.” Dimitri murmured, “Show me everything, my beloved.”

Byleth shuddered. His hips strained up off the bed, grinding against Dimitri. A low whine rippled out of his throat. Brows furrowed over tightly clenched eyes. The deep hue of red in his cheeks darkened even further. Sliding his other hand down, Dimitri wrapped it loosely around Byleth’s twitching length. One pump, one more sharp cry, and Byleth was cumming. Thick ropes of white splattered all over his stomach and chest. A powerful tremor shook his slender body. Dimitri felt, rather than saw, Byleth’s thighs twitch. He slowed down the pace of his hips even further. His own orgasm pushed hard at the base of his cock, desperate to be unleashed. Watching Byleth melt underneath him was not making it easy to control himself. More…he wanted even more-! 

Panting shallowly, Byleth shakily pushed a hand through his sweaty dark. Bright eyes, burning with lust and want, slowly slid open to look up at him. The corners of his lips curled up into a smile. Dimitri’s heart did a dramatic leap up into his throat. Love, intense and warm, blossomed in the center of his chest. Flushing with a different kind of heat, suddenly feeling overwhelmingly giddy, Dimitri returned his smile with one of his own. Dipping down to capture those sweet, plush lips in a kiss, Dimitri put up no fight when Byleth tugged him down even further. Muscular arms wrapped around him, squeezing him tightly to his chest. Slender fingers weaved through his sweaty hair, pushing it away from his face. Pulling away with a soft gasp, Byleth pushed up to press kisses all over his face. He lingered on his bad eye, lathering the scarred tissue with love. Sighing peacefully, Dimitri melted into him, all the tension he had been unconsciously holding in his body fading away. 

“I’d ask if you’re okay for even more but…” Byleth said teasingly, rolling his hips slightly, “that would be a stupid question, huh?”

Dimitri managed to flush even hotter. The tips of his ears were burning. It honestly was a little funny – he could be so focused, so unembarrassed by his desire for Byleth but the moment attention was brought to it, he felt like he had gone back to how he’d been during his school days, blushing and sputtering whenever Byleth – then ‘Professor’ – complimented him…or smiled at him or just glanced at him sometimes. Didn’t help that Byleth was giving him that teasing, playful grin that always made his heart flutter. He was so cute and Dimitri…he was so madly in love. Giving his head a little shake, Dimitri sucked in a deep breath and asked, “Can I move?”

“You don’t need to ask.” Byleth wrapped his arms around Dimitri’s broad shoulders, pulling him down for another kiss, “Do whatever you wish.”

“What I wish is to make you feel good.” Dimitri responded honestly, two bright spots of fire burning in his cheeks. 

Byleth’s eyes widened in surprise. Laughing softly, he reached up to push a stray lock of hair out of Dimitri’s face, “ You’re talking as though you don’t always.”

Ah, there it was again. Just a simple statement and Dimitri was a mess. Brimming with happiness, his heart pounding hard against the confines of his ribs, Dimitri dropped his head, utterly defeated. Byleth laughed once more, pressing a kiss to the top of his head. Goddess…he loved him so much. He wanted to spend the rest of his life making him happy, making him feel good…loving him and being loved by him.


End file.
